


Perfect combination.

by MaileDC, Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Mención a la familia Hale, Relaciones no complicadas, Relationship(s), sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Es cuando se da cuenta que tienen una especie de acuerdo tácito: yo estoy contigo, tú estás conmigo y no estamos con nadie más.Sin los celos y las complicaciones de por medio.Derek puede lidiar con eso, para él mejor.





	Perfect combination.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, todo éste fic fue idea de Maile, platicando con ella me fue dando cada punto que quería tratar en la historia y yo solo me encargué de moldearla y escribirla. Fue curioso escribirla porque la sentí diferente a mi usual manera de hacerlo...  
> En fin, espero que haya cumplido con lo que esperabas Daya, en serio.  
> 

Esa ocasión es Brett quien enciende el cigarrillo y se lo pasa después de darle una calada. Ambos se encuentran sobre el techo del camaro que perteneció a Laura, observando lo que sea que tengan en frente, porque no se puede llamar fiesta. 

La mitad esta tan ebria y drogada que seguramente ni recordarán esto por la mañana y la otra mitad está más entretenida viendo los coches correr. 

Derek dejó de competir después del accidente de su hermano Brett. Tal vez no eran hermanos de sangre, pero crecieron juntos y ahora ambos estaban bajo la tutela de Peter… así que daba igual. 

Brett le da un codazo en las costillas para que mire en su dirección. 

—¿Lo reconoces? —pregunta. 

Derek mira con atención al chico que acaba de llegar en compañía de Jackson. 

Asiente con la cabeza una vez antes de volver a mirar la carrera. 

—Stiles Stilinski, ¿por qué?, ¿te gustó? 

Brett enarca una ceja igual que lo hace Derek. 

—¿No puedo tener curiosidad por alguien?

—Tú no tienes curiosidad por nadie, Brett, a menos que te quieras acostar con él. 

Brett se encoge de hombros. 

—¿Y qué si me lo quiero tirar? —es el turno de Derek para encogerse de hombros. Toma la botella de cerveza y le da un trago. 

Brett suspira y se baja del techo con un salto. Derek maldice en voz baja al darse cuenta de que su hermano se llevó los cigarrillos. Tampoco es como que le sea muy difícil conseguir uno, pero preferiría no moverse de su sitio. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que su hermano se fue cuando algo mueve el coche. 

Voltea hacia la izquierda, para toparse a Brett acorralando a otra persona contra la cajuela del camaro. Derek se sorprende cuando ve la cara del chico que está enrollándose con su hermano. 

¿No se suponía que iba por Stilinski? De todas maneras, sabía que no se metería con él. 

Ni con nadie más. 

Pasea la mirada por el lugar en busca del hijo del sheriff. 

Lo encuentra platicando con Theo Raeken, ambos al lado del coche del corredor. 

A Derek nunca le ha caído demasiado bien Theo, en sus palabras es creído y arrogante. Derek también lo es, pero la diferencia entre ellos es que Derek no busca agradar a los demás. Mientras él tenga a su hermano, su camaro, unos cigarrillos y su chaqueta, que el mundo ruede. 

Mira de nuevo a la parte de atrás del auto y agradece que su hermano se haya buscado otro lugar para follar, no tenía planeado bajarse del techo. 

Hasta que ve a Stilinski meterse en el coche de Theo con las llaves en la mano. 

¿Ese estúpido va a dejar correr al hijo del sheriff? 

No es porque le preocupe Stiles, en absoluto, pero si algo le sucede nunca se van a quitar a la policía de encima y él quiere volver a correr en poco tiempo. 

Tal vez ese poco tiempo sea ahora. 

Se baja del coche y camina hacia Matt Daehler, el encargado de recibir los coches. 

—Voy a correr— anuncia y deja un fajo de billetes en su mano. 

—¿Derek Hale regresa a las carreras? —pregunta el chico. 

—Quiero hacerlo una última vez— señala con la cabeza el coche de Theo. Matt asiente. 

—Le dije que era mala idea, pero el chico no me quiso escuchar— se encoge de hombros— no es la primera vez que viene, pero si la primera que corre. 

—Y si algo sale mal nos va a joder a todos— prácticamente gruñe. 

Matt se encoge de hombros. 

—Pagó por correr— como si eso pudiera explicarlo. 

Derek voltea una vez más hacia el coche, topándose con la mirada de Stiles que lo está observando en ese momento. Sin más, sigue su camino hacia el camaro. 

 

+

 

El olor a sexo ha inundado el camaro y está seguro de que los rasguños en su espalda escocerán por la mañana. Pero eso no le detiene de seguir embistiendo dentro del chico que está bajo él. 

Stiles ha enrollado las piernas en su cadera en parte para que vaya más profundo y en parte para encontrar una postura un poco más cómoda en el interior del auto. 

Derek siente un jalón en el bajo vientre, anunciando que se va a venir y acelera las penetraciones. Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido roto. Espera que no le importe que se venga en su interior, porque no tiene intenciones de salir. 

Acierta. El chico solo abre un poco los ojos al sentirlo y lleva su mano a su polla para conseguir su liberación. Derek pone su mano encima de la del chico y con un movimiento de muñeca y un par de bombeos más termina con un grito. Derek sale de su interior y se sienta en el extremo más alejado de Stiles. El chico le da una sonrisa cansada y se pasa una mano por el cabello. 

Se inclina hacia los asientos delanteros y busca su chaqueta de mezclilla. Derek lo ve hurgar los bolsillos hasta que saca una cajetilla de cigarros. Enciende uno y después de la primera calada se lo ofrece. 

—La próxima deberíamos traer condones. 

Derek eleva una ceja. 

—¿La próxima? Eso dijiste la última vez—suelta un bufido mientras estira el brazo por el respaldo del asiento, él no repite con las personas, pero por alguna razón lo ha hecho con él. 

—La próxima— Stiles toma el cigarrillo de nuevo, inhala y saca el humo lentamente. 

 

+++

 

La siguiente ocasión se ven en la única tienda de discos que hay en Beacon -porque la del centro comercial es demasiado comercial y Derek no la cuenta- y Derek tiene que detenerse dos veces a asegurarse que el letrero de música indie si está en el pasillo correcto y no se está metiendo al de música pop. 

Stiles está de pie, con una mano en medio de dos discos y una expresión pensativa. 

—Lo que siga adelante entre nosotros depende del disco que escojas justo ahora— Derek ve cómo se forma la sonrisa de Stiles y el chico toma la caja de la derecha, la que tenía la portada de una nube de pensamiento. 

Derek alza las cejas y ladea la cabeza antes de sonreírle. 

—Buena elección— Stiles sonríe con suficiencia antes de voltear hacia la caja. Derek toma el disco por el que iba sin más ceremonias y alcanza al chico para pagar. 

Ambos salen con sus respectivas compras en bolsas y Stiles se ajusta el gorro azul que lleva en ese momento al sentir el frío afuera. Derek se encoge ligeramente dentro de su chaqueta. 

—¿Café? — pregunta Stiles y señala la acera de enfrente, donde hay una cafetería que es demasiado pequeña para el gusto de Derek, pero el café es delicioso. 

El pelinegro asiente y se apresuran a entrar. 

Derek está viendo los muffins que hay en el mostrador cuando un codazo lo distrae. Mira a Stiles con la ceja enarcada y el chico le hace un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la chica que los atiende. 

—Capuchino con caramelo y un muffin de chocolate— dice y regresa su atención a los panquecitos, tratando de decidir si ha hecho la mejor elección. 

—Demasiado dulce— dice Stiles antes de pedir— un café negro, por favor— Derek lo mira. 

—Demasiado agrio— responde. Stiles se encoge de hombros. 

La chica teclea rápidamente la orden en la computadora y le dedica una sonrisa despampanante a Stiles. Le pregunta si puede ofrecerle algo más. Ofrecerle. A él. No a los dos. Stiles responde que no necesita nada más. 

Derek no le toma importancia y camina hacia una de las tres mesas que ocupan el resto del lugar. Hace demasiado frío para que quiera salir de ahí.

Stiles lo alcanza segundos después y comienzan a hablar sobre los discos recién comprados. 

A Derek le sorprende un poco el gusto de Stiles. No parece la clase de chico que le guste el indie, él podía apostar a que era fan de la música pop y electro. 

—No te dejes llevar por las apariencias— susurra Stiles cuando un chico llega con sus bebidas. Derek lo sabe bien. 

Derek no se pierde la bonita sonrisa que le dedica el mesero y cómo ignora deliberadamente a Stiles. Mira al chico sentado frente a él y la manera en la que ve su disco y toma un poco de su café. Derek murmura un gracias para el mesero sin mirarlo. 

Es cuando se da cuenta que tienen una especie de acuerdo tácito: yo estoy contigo, tú estás conmigo y no estamos con nadie más. 

Sin los celos y las complicaciones de por medio. 

Derek puede lidiar con eso, para él mejor. 

Se sorprende un poco cuando Stiles no para de hablar, en serio, pareciera que el chico habla hasta por los codos. Entre toda la plática que han tenido -o más bien Stiles ha tenido y él ha escuchado, interviniendo poco- Derek recuerda que el chico dijo que padece hiperactividad. 

Eso explicaría poder hablar sin casi respirar. 

Para cuando terminan el café, éste ya está completamente frío y ha empezado a llover. Stiles no ha llevado el Jeep y el camaro está a una cuadra. Derek se ofrece a llevarlo. 

 

+

 

De alguna manera han terminado en el loft que está a nombre de la familia de Derek y que solo tiene una cama y un sofá a medio destartalar. Ninguno de los tres Hale que quedan ha querido reclamarlo, pero para esa ocasión a él le he funcionado perfectamente. 

No necesitaba más que una cama. 

Derek lleva su mano al cabello de Stiles cuando éste succiona de tal manera que le causa un espasmo. En serio, podría darle algo justo en ese momento. 

—Para—dice Derek con voz entrecortada, su orgasmo está cerca y no tiene ganas de que la fiesta se acabe aún— Stiles… 

El chico lo ignora y es justo cuando ahueca las mejillas que Derek cae por la borda. Se viene con un gemido que es mitad gruñido y cree que podría ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados. 

Cuando se recupera, Stiles se está limpiando las comisuras de los labios y Derek lo jala para ponerlo a la misma altura de su rostro. Le da un beso que parece reclamo y saborea su propio sabor de los labios del chico. 

 

+++

 

Derek está terminando de revisar a uno de los cachorros que han llevado al refugio donde es voluntario desde antes de empezar la carrera de veterinario, cuando lo ve. 

Stiles está con Jackson, esperando a registrarse en la lista que se lleva de paseo a las mascotas cada fin de semana. En ese lugar fue donde Derek lo vio por primera vez hace ya tanto tiempo. 

Por lo que Stiles le platicó en la heladería la última vez que se vieron, Jackson siempre ha querido una mascota, pero sus padres nunca se lo han permitido y su madre casi siempre está en casa. No es como si pudiera tener una en secreto. 

Así que cada semana Jackson arrastra a Stiles al refugio para ayudar a esos animalitos. 

Y como cada semana Derek cura a Stiles cuando se termina su turno. Por alguna razón, Misifú, uno de los gatos con cara de odio al mundo, ataca a Stiles en cuanto lo ve, pero también es culpa de Stiles por tratar de acariciarlo e insistir en quitarle esa cara de enojado. 

¡Pero es un gato! Derek sospecha que a quien odia es a Stiles, ya que el minino es de lo más tranquilo hasta que el chico llega con el rubio. 

Derek se topa con la mirada del castaño y le hace un saludo con dos dedos. Derek rueda los ojos y sigue con su tarea. Es hora de estirilizar al perro de los Dunbar. Derek siente lástima por él, el cachorro es un precioso pastor alemán que debería dejar su descendencia por el mundo. 

—¡Maldición, Stiles! —escucha la exclamación de Jackson y después el maullido de Misifú. Derek ni siquiera voltea. 

—¡Deja en paz al gato! —vuelve a escuchar la voz del rubio. 

—¡No le he hecho nada! — responde Stiles— ¡ha sido él quien me arañó! —Derek reprime la sonrisa que quiere formarse en sus labios. 

—¿Y quién ha tratado de sacarlo de su jaula? 

Derek no escucha respuesta. 

—Stiles…— canturrea Jackson. 

—Yo— para ese momento Derek ya ha terminado con Scott y le hace una seña a Liam Dunbar para que se lo lleve en cuanto le pase el efecto de la anestesia.  
Derek ve su lista. No hay nada por ahora y Alan, su mentor, ha salido, así que camina hacia el par de chicos que ahora están riendo. 

—Te odia, amigo— alcanza a escuchar que dice Jackson. 

—No es al mundo ¡es a mí! — ¡al fin! Piensa Derek, por fin se ha dado cuenta de que ese gato la tiene contra él— ¿por qué está tan manso contigo? —Jackson tiene a Misifú entre sus brazos y está ronroneando. 

—Porque él sí le cae bien—interviene Derek. Stiles le da una mirada dolida antes de estirar su brazo con unos cuantos surcos de sangre que coinciden a la perfección con las garras de Misifú. Ni siquiera dice nada más cuando da media vuelta y Stiles ya lo está siguiendo a la oficina para que lo cure. 

—Deberías dejar a ese gato en paz, Stiles— coloca el algodón con alcohol y el chico aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que Derek cree que los oye quejarse. 

—Yo solo quería alegrarle el día con una caricia— se defiende— pero que de ahora en adelante lo busque con Jackson, yo no vuelvo a intentarlo. 

—Misifú y tu brazo lo agradecerán. 

Stiles bufa y el silencio se instala entre ellos. 

Es la primera vez que el chico no está hablando y Derek está bien con ese silencio. No es incómodo y no hay necesidad de estropearlo. 

 

+++

 

Derek está observando el perfil del chico dormido junto a él cuando se da cuenta que eso que tienen no es extraño. 

Es lo que cualquiera quisiera tener. 

Derek no se queja del sexo y la increíble manera en la que ambos se sienten estando juntos. 

Tampoco de las salidas que tienen, no sabe si podrían llamarse citas, porque realmente no las planean, solo cada vez que se encuentran terminan en algún lugar, juntos.  
No importa si es una cama, el coche, un local, el parque o cualquiera de las casas de ambos. 

Ambos pueden mantener una plática por horas o estar cómodos con el silencio que se instala entre ellos mientras toman café sentados en el sofá de la casa de Stiles o en la de Derek y con la televisión prendida en una mala película. 

Se siente bien sentarse a comer en un restaurante con comida de dudosa procedencia a las afueras del pueblo con una conversación que abarca desde la hambruna mundial hasta cómo va la carrera de Derek en la universidad local. 

Porque mientras Stiles habla hasta por codos y Derek prefiere el lenguaje de muecas no se quejan si de pronto el silencio se instala entre ellos. Por el hecho de estar juntos.  
Y Stiles puede hablar por horas y Derek está a gusto con escucharlo, porque de alguna manera hay cosas que dice el chico que son interesantes y Derek no se aburre con él, desde los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe hasta los inicios de la circuncisión. 

Derek también puede hablar de mecánica porque a Stiles siempre le ha interesado, pero nunca ha tenido alguien que le explique al cien por ciento para qué es exactamente cada pieza del motor. 

Derek promete, tal vez no enseñarle al cien todo lo que implica el motor de un auto, pero si lo básico y esencial para mantener su Jeep sin que su cartera y la de su padre sufran una fuga brutal. 

Y es en una de esas pláticas donde confiesa que él quería dedicarse a la mecánica, pero por ciertas cuestiones terminó en la carrera de veterinaria. No se queja, en absoluto, le gusta ayudar a los animales y es por eso por lo que ha dividido medio tiempo entre el estudio y el taller que quiere abrir con su hermano. 

Una tarde, sin querer, comienza a relatarle a Stiles la verdadera historia de la muerte de su familia, porque a pesar de que los periódicos dijeran que había sido una explosión por fuga de gas y que casualmente Kate Argent había ido de visita no es en absoluto cierto.  
Efectivamente, Brett es hijo de Kate Argent y Peter Hale. Pero ella nunca lo quiso, así que lo dejó al cuidado de su tío. Es por eso por lo que entre ellos se dicen hermanos, porque crecieron juntos.  
Peter sabía que Kate estaba loca, pero jamás espero que lo estuviera tanto como para quemar la casa de los Hale, con ellos adentro, solo para deshacerse de Brett. Ninguno de los dos jamás le pidió nada, y hasta hoy siguen sin saber sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. 

Stiles no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni lo miró con lástima. Ambos sabían que ninguna palabra ayudaría. Solo se acurrucó un poco más contra él y descanso su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Derek cogió la cobija y los abrigó bien a ambos. 

 

+++

 

Derek juega con su móvil en su mano distraídamente mientras espera a que Brett llegué en su Mustang a recogerlo, ni de chiste llevaría su preciado camaro a las afueras de Beacon. En específico a la casa de Matt Daehler. 

Se entretiene viendo unas ardillas correteando cuando un bocinazo atrae su atención. 

Un Jeep azul, que él conoce muy bien, se aparca justo frente a él. Stiles va manejando, atrás van otros dos chicos y el castaño se acerca para bajar la ventanilla del copiloto. 

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Derek enarca una ceja ante la pregunta. 

Un segundo bocinazo lo distrae y mira al coche rojo que se aparca justo detrás del Jeep. Brett lo saluda con la mano y Jackson se asoma por el lado del copiloto. 

—¡Mueve ese trasero, Hale! — grita el rubio, señalando el coche de su amigo. Derek le da una mala mirada. 

Stiles solo se inclina más sobre el asiento y quita el seguro de la puerta de copiloto. Derek no dice nada y sube. 

—No sabía que irías— Stiles se encoge de hombros. 

—Yo no sabía que Jackson conoce a tu hermano y heme aquí— Derek bufa y toma la caja de cigarros que sabe Stiles tiene en la guantera. 

 

+

 

Derek termina su tercer vaso de vodka cuando Stiles lo jala hacia el centro del salón, donde hay un montón de personas bailando, o intentándolo. }

Stiles se encuentra tan pegado a él que podría contar cada una de sus pestañas. Los ojos del chico son de un extraño tono café que parece miel bajo la luz indicada. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y ve como el castaño sigue el movimiento con su mirada. Se acerca un poco y apresa su labio inferior en un pequeño mordisco que a Derek le gusta, lleva su mano a la cadera del chico, acariciando debajo de la camiseta. 

Está a punto de darle un beso cuando Stiles se tensa bajo su tacto y otra mano choca con la suya. Derek se separa ligeramente para observar al chico que ha llegado justo detrás de Stiles. Frunce el ceño tan profundamente que le duele. 

Stiles sale de en medio de los dos cuerpos y ve desafiante al tipo que lo ha tocado.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —pregunta Derek con voz ronca. El chico los mira con una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza, tiene el cabello rubio y es igual de alto que Derek. 

—¿Entonces…? — cuestiona Stiles. El chico se encoge de hombros. Derek conecta su mirada con el castaño antes de que éste lo tome de la mano y trate de jalarlo. 

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — inquiere el chico arrastrando las palabras y Derek se da cuenta de que está increíblemente ebrio. 

—A cualquier lugar lejos de ti— responde Stiles y jala con más fuerza a Derek. 

El chico niega con la cabeza y toma el brazo del castaño. Derek está a punto de darle un empujón cuando ve un borrón pasar frente a él y después del chico se tambalea. 

El borrón fue el puño de Stiles directo a la cara del rubio. 

—He dicho que me dejes en paz— el castaño se soba los nudillos y Derek lo mira con una ceja enarcada antes de ser él quien lo jale fuera del salón, directo a las escaleras.  
Nadie se ha dado cuenta de su altercado y el rubio se ha ido con la nariz sangrando. 

—Practicar kick boxing con Jackson ha dado sus frutos— dice Stiles y eso explica los moretones que Derek le ha visto en varias ocasiones. 

Derek lo dirige al techo, un lugar que él conoce bien, ya que casi siempre termina ahí con Brett después de cada fiesta de Matt. Al llegar se topa con una escena que en definitiva no necesitaba. 

Ve a Brett enrollándose con Jackson en un rincón, con varias botellas y cigarrillos desperdigados por el suelo. Está a punto de salir de ahí, porque no necesita esa imagen mental de su hermano, muchas gracias, suficiente es suponerlo, cuando Stiles se adelanta y grita el nombre de su mejor amigo. 

Jackson lo ve enfadado, supone que, por interrumpirlo, antes de aventarle un vaso, con todo y su contenido. Stiles lo esquiva y se carcajea. 

—Eres el peor, Sti— Jackson se aleja de Brett y alcanza al castaño. Derek solo niega con la cabeza y mira a su hermano con una sonrisa. 

El pelinegro se pierde en sus pensamientos y solo observa a los dos chicos, en el borde del techo, ambos con una cerveza en una mano y un cigarro en la otra. Está seguro de que el sheriff jamás imaginaría a su hijo haciendo eso, ni a los padres de Jackson, ¿qué mentira habrán dicho para ir a ese lugar? 

Derek siente pánico por el cabello de Stiles cuando ve el cigarrillo de Jackson muy cerca de su nuca. A Derek le gusta el cabello de Stiles, es el lugar perfecto para meter las manos mientras el chico se la chupa. 

Fue una tontería haber apostado con Stiles sobre quién tomaba más. El chico ha demostrado tener mayor resistencia al alcohol. Si no le creen pregúntenle a la visión de Derek, que ya está comenzando a ver doble a su hermano y todo lo que hay en el techo. 

Escucha a Stiles decir algo sobre aventarse hacia la piscina. Derek sabe que lo que está pensando es estúpido, pero aun así se levanta y se coloca junto a Stiles. Brett lo sigue y se para junto a Jackson. 

Ve al chico a los ojos y se aclara la garganta. 

—¿Confías en mí? —Stiles asiente y toma la mano que le ofrece. 

No lo piensa dos veces cuando brinca con Stiles, seguido de Brett con el rubio. 

Siente su cuerpo hundirse en el agua y todo el ruido a su alrededor ha quedado amortiguado. Stiles se coloca frente a él, toma sus mejillas entre sus manos y le da el mejor beso acuático que haya tenido. 

Tampoco es como que haya tenido muchos. En realidad, es el único, pero para él se le antoja el mejor de todos. 

Ambos salen a flote, aun besándose y el ruido de sirenas a lo lejos los hace separarse. Stiles maldice en voz baja y jala a Derek a la orilla, tienen que salir de ahí antes de que cualquiera de los compañeros de su padre lo vea a él o a Jackson. 

Derek sigue a Stiles a trompicones hasta el Jeep. Ve a Brett subiendo al Mustang con Jackson y no hay rastro de los otros dos chicos que habían ido con ellos. 

 

+++

 

Derek ya ni siquiera toca a la puerta, abre con la llave que Stiles le dio hace un par de meses y entra con la caja de pastelillos en una mano y un paquete de cervezas en la otra.  
El olor de la lasaña inunda su nariz y lo sigue hasta la cocina. Se sorprende de encontrar la mesa puesta y el refractario con la comida en ella, la lasaña aun humea. 

Stiles se encuentra recargado frente al fregadero. Con ambos brazos extendidos y todo su peso sobre sus palmas. Derek puede escuchar que respira pesadamente, como si tratara de calmarse. 

Una hoja en el suelo le llama la atención y la recoge. La lee rápidamente y mira la espalda del castaño, que es seguro ya lo escuchó. 

Es una carta de aceptación de Harvard, con una sustanciosa beca de por medio. La deja en la mesa y se acerca a Stiles. 

El chico se tensa durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y abrazar a Derek, no pierden tiempo y buscan los labios del otro. 

Derek lo jala hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación, dejando que la lasaña se enfríe. 

 

+

 

Un par de horas después, Derek se encuentra aventando piedras a la ventana de Stiles. Ve al chico dar una vuelta en la cama antes de que se ponga en pie. 

Durante la comida -que se convirtió en cena por la hora en la que decidieron salir de la habitación- no hablaron de la carta ni de lo que implicaba, pero Derek sabe que no pueden posponerlo más. 

Stiles abre la ventana y Derek brinca al interior, él mismo se sorprende de no haberse roto algo ya en todas las ocasiones que ha hecho lo mismo. 

Derek se sienta en el borde y Stiles se queda de pie junto a él. El pelinegro lo toma de la mano y se recuesta, jalando al castaño con él, quedando hombro con hombro. 

Entrelazan sus dedos y Derek pasea el pulgar por el dorso de la mano de Stiles en un acto distraído. 

—Te irá bien— susurra en la oscuridad. Esa es su manera de decir que lo extrañará, Derek nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras. 

—Confío en ello— Stiles aprieta su agarre y se gira, quedando su frente contra la mejilla de Derek— yo también, Der, yo también— susurra. Derek lo abraza, y sabe que lo ha entendido a la perfección, Stiles lo conoce demasiado bien, porque ellos tienen esa extraña forma de comunicarse y entenderse con frases disfrazadas y miradas que duraban segundos. 

Se quedan en silencio, no hay nada más que decir ante lo que había entre ellos y jamás le dieron nombre. 

 

+++

 

Es complicado. 

Derek se había acostumbrado a estar con Stiles, a la comodidad que tenían, a sus pláticas de horas, sus salidas espontáneas y a los silencios en los que ambos se quedaban mirándose a los ojos. 

Pero aprende a vivir con ello, no es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Además, ha hablado con Stiles, que está en Nueva York, por whatsapp y Skype.

Serán cinco largos años. Tiempo en el cual ambos tienen que salir, vivir y aprender. 

Stiles no tendrá dieciocho para toda la vida ni el diecinueve. 

 

+++

 

Derek está terminando de arreglar la camioneta de los Tate cuando escucha un coche aparcar afuera del taller. 

Tiene que salir él, porque ese día Brett se encarga de revisar el otro taller y él se queda en ese cuando termina su turno en la veterinaria. 

Se queda estático en su lugar al ver un Jeep azul que hace mucho no revisaba. 

Stiles baja de la camioneta y se queda de pie junto a la puerta. Se ve diferente, ligeramente más alto, aunque no a la misma altura de Derek, su rostro se ve más adulto, pero sigue conservando la bonita sonrisa que siempre ha tenido. 

Y es que cinco años no pasan como si nada. 

—Hola— dice y camina hacia él. Derek solo sonríe y abraza al chico en cuanto llega a su lado— te extrañe— susurra. 

—Y yo a ti— responde en su oído. 

Derek lo hace pasar y se meten a la oficina para hablar. 

—Pensé que no regresarías, con lo de tu trabajo allá— comienza Derek con cautela. Un par de meses antes de graduarse, Stiles le aviso que había conseguido un trabajo en la empresa en la que realizó su servicio. Él dio por hecho que no regresaría a Beacon. 

—Hubiera encontrado la manera de hacerlo— deja la silla en la que se había sentado y camina hasta Derek, posicionándose entre sus piernas— pero abrieron una sede aquí y pedí mi transferencia. 

Derek deja que el chico se acomode a horcajadas sobre él y lo abraza por la cintura. Siltes une sus labios en un beso casto antes de juntar sus frentes.

—Te quiero— murmura Derek. Stiles cierra los ojos antes de darle otro pequeño beso. 

—Te quiero— responde. 

Y es la primera vez que se lo dicen. Stiles ha regresado por eso. 

Porque, después de tanto tiempo, ambos saben lo que quieren, y es estar juntos. Queriéndose. 

Derek podría arreglar el Jeep cuando se descompusiera y revisar a la mascota que seguro tendrían. Y Stiles podría hablar sobre un montón de informática y sacarlo del apuro cuando su computadora se trabara. Porque a pesar de su edad, Derek nunca se ha llevado bien con la tecnología y prefiere trabajar con un coche en mal estado que con una computadora. 

Tal vez esa era una de las tantas maneras en que se complementaban, de todas maneras, tenían tiempo para averiguarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado leerlo.  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
